Double Trouble
by NIGHTANGEL21
Summary: What if just soon after Katherine got out of the tomb, she called for help from two of her most treasure beings ? Her daughters. But what dark sceart has she kept from them ? Just who are their fathers ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Phone call**

Katherine paced around the oak floor of the Salvatore boarding house back and forth. She listened for any signs of activity before making her next move. When she knew that no one was listening, she took out her phone. "This can't be done alone" were her thoughts as she dialed.

It rang for a couple minutes until heard a similar southern accent pick up.

_"Well took you long enough to call. I was starting to think I would have to wait another 100 years " _The voice said annoyed but Katherine new it was hidden the joy.

Katherine smiled an actual smile hearing her voice. This moment in time was prolonged. Oh how she yearn to be with her with them. Last time she saw them, let along heard their voices had been over a century ago.

"Hello to you to Mila moya. How is Mardi gras, and is Esme around?" she asked surprisingly sweetly as she lied down on the guest room bed. Katherine secretly wished. No prayed she was.

"_Oh lord it has been just horrible I don't know how I'll survive_" She said with sarcasm making Katherine laugh and her along with her. "_But seriously New Orleans is great never been better even after centuries; I never tired of the view,"_ Said the girl with excitement catching her breath as she gazing from the balcony watching the city. She was a breath-taking beauty dirty blonde tresses, olive skin and mischievous ocean blue eyes.

"_And Esme is fine, but a little lethargic at the moment. She's in bed those I could wake her if you want to talk to her."_ She said turning her gaze from the city lights toward the petite frame in one of two beds. Her lengthened dark bronze hair shining, pure porcelain skin and behind closed eyelids hidden were the most dazzling emerald eyes. "No it is alright she needs her rest." She said disappointed in her tone. She was hoping to talk to both of them. But hey one out of two isn't that bad. _"Why did you call so early?" _

But then she quickly realised why she called, her tone that moment changed from overjoyed to dark and business-like in a second. "I need a favour from you both its argent." Katherine ordered slightly. _"That depends why?"_ She said simply she own tone changing hardening. "Why can't there be a time when she doesn't remind her of her and like HIM" Katherine thought shivering just thinking about …. She just shook her head of past mistakes focusing on the now.

There was a long pause from the other side of the phone, during it she walked inside from the balcony to the hotel room. She sat down on the other bed next to her sister quietly. Katherine then spoke once more asking "Have you ever heard of Mystic Falls, Virginia"? _"I don't think so I migh….. Hold the phone; please don't tell me you're sending us there to a repetitive small town really of all places we could go."_ She asked with slight annoyance as she played with the bed sheets. Beginning to turning toward Esme then Katherine said something that shocked her to the core.

"No sweetheart it is where Klaus will finally meet his end, I need you both this can't be done alone." Katherine answers and hears her breath hitch_. "Really?"_ She questions regaining her breath. Hoping it isn't some sick joke on her. Was she dreaming they will actually be together for good? No more running. No more hiding in the shadows. No more long distance phone calls. No strings attach.

"Yes." That answer sealed their fate. _"Okay you have my attention."_ She said a smile creeping over her lips. "I need you both to come down here for back up. I will let you know what parts you play are as soon as you get here." She waited for her response until she heard her voice on the end of the phone. "We will call you when we get there," said the dirty blonde girl. "Excellent we need all the help we can get". She said there was a small period of silent until she spoke from the other line.

"We miss you, I miss you a lot." She said sadly "I know. I miss you and Esme very much but think about all the fun we will have when are together. We will be a family I promise." Katharine said sincerely. It was the truth. She really did miss her girls and it didn't help that this Klaus business had kept them apart for so many years.

"You better uphold your promise!" She said with a playful tone. "What kind of Pierce/Petrova would I be if I didn't keep my word?" Katherine teased and she laughed quietly as to not disturb her sister.

"Alright, I've gotta go. I will talk to you when we reach Mystic Falls."

"Alright, Mila moya. I love you." Katherine said sincerely.

"I love you too Mamma."

* * *

OH no Katherine's little girls are coming to play? Set in season 2 when Kat is out of the tomb, and not long before Isobel makes an appearance


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The House Guest part one

The brunette and dirty blonde walked up to the huge boarding house and stood at the doorway. The blonde pushed the double doors open but both remained on the other side of the house. The blonde looked into the house and then down at the threshold. She smirked at the pathetic threshold and took one step over and invited herself in. She turned around towards the brunette smirking, as she kept looking the perimeter over for any tricks.

"Are going to stand there all day or come in, and see her?" She asked sarcastically. Rolling her eyes, sometimes she was such a worry wart.

The brunette stopped looking around, long enough to glare at her sister. "It never hurts to be prepared; I thought you out of everyone would know that." She retorted calmly. Blondie returned the glare. _'They could take care of anything together. Besides it could be just a human or baby vamp. Or god forbit a mutt that's the last thing anyone needs.' _She thought_. _

"Now that you have, get your ass in the house." She ordered never once leaving her gaze. When the stubborn girl didn't budge. The blonde tried a different approach. "We haven't seen her, or heard from her for over 100 years, do you really want to keep her waiting?" She said softly. The brunette looked at her for a moment, and then sighed in defeat, not wanting to get into a pointless argument, she was just nervous about seeing her. 100 years is a long time. Especially when your on the run. She followed the blonde towards the inside of the house.

"Are you sure this is the place she is staying at? " She asked walking farther into the house.

The blonde shut the doors behind them. But before she could answer a force flipped her around and pushed her against the doors.

Out of view the brunette saw a man holding her by the throat. She attempted to get to her, but Blondie motioned her to stay in place. The girl did as she said, but couldn't help smirked at her. She had a look that said _'What was that about I am always watching my surroundings.'_She bit her lip holding in a laugh at the thought_. _This caused her to glare that had the expression 'if looks could kill' written all over it. Brunette did a surrender motion with her hands. _'Hate to be him, when she is free'._ She thought. '_That girl has a very bad temper when provoked. Especially when surprised or caught from behind, learned that the hard way. _Shaking at the memory.

"Leave this place. Forget you ever came here."

Damon compelled, but the woman laughed in his face.

"Vampire." The word rolled off her tongue before she switched them around so the man's back was now against the doors. "What the hell?" He choked out under her grip. _'damned this girl was strong'_. He thought.

"And a very young one at that. "Another voice added. How does he get into these messes? A very pissed off blonde was lifting him up by his throat tightly, as his feet were dangling off the ground. And coming into view beside her a brunette, looking very amused at his predicament.

* * *

"Who are you?" He asked trying to break her hold.

"Cocky, Annoying, Slight danger, Damon Salvatore, I presume?" The blonde said. Looking at the other girl with a smile, the brunette smiled back. And Damon's confusion only made her smile wider.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked as she let him down to stand beside the other girl.

"Esme?" "Anya?" Katherine called from behind them and the female's whipped around to see her with excited faces. Katherine let a smile spread across his face seeing them, shocking Damon to no end. "You're early." She said. The girl with dark hair ran towards her at human speed and threw her arms around her. The other girl shortly after.

"We wanted to see you. I've missed you." Esme said into her shoulder. Katherine returned their embrace just as enthusiastically. Anya embraced them both in a group hug as well whispering. "I missed you too."

"I missed you more sweethearts." She whispered into their hair glad to have them in her arms. Damon was confused as heck. He had never seen Katherine this affectionate with anyone! Who were these women? What connection could they possibly have to a psychotic bitch like her? Katherine's eyes flicked to Damon who was just watching the three of them with confusion.

Without warning, Katherine slammed Damon into the nearest wall with so much force the wall cracked. She held his throat and her face vamped out.

"You will not touch her. Either of them. Do you understand me?" She said angrily, tightening her grip. No one touched them, past, present and sure as hell not in the future.

"leeee-tttt-ggg-oooo" Damon stammered due to the lack of oxygen. But still glared at her. Damn he never saw Katherine so pissed. The girl, now known as Anya, flew towards both vampires and gripped Katherine's wrist. "Mom! Anya's voice rang out and both vampires turned. Did he hear her right? Or did she just say mom. "Drop him!" She commanded and Katherine did just that. Damon crumpled to the floor in a rather unceremonious matter.

"Poor choice of words, sweetheart." The older vampire smirked. Damon went to get off the floor, but Anya blurred over and held him there, before stabbing a stake closed to his heart. "Don't touch me ever again, cause next time it goes in your heart!" She glowered. Damon groaned in pain. Anya then turned to Katherine and Esme, both looked amused but Katherine still had a pissed off edge to her eyes. "It's alright. He didn't hurt me." She said softly looking into her eyes, to calm her a bit. Katherine soften up as she met her gaze. "Him hurt you, more Like the other way around honey." Esme added, leaning against the wall arms crossed, smirking. "told you I could handle him." Said Anya waving a hand like it wasn't a big deal. Acting like he wasn't in the freaking room. "Sure you could have." Esme said sarcastically. Katherine chuckled a bit. Boy was it nice to have them back.

After she unhanded Damon rather roughly. Damon removed the stake (which hurt like bitch), and took in all the oxygen he could before speaking again. "Who the hell are they Katherine?" Damon managed to say, standing up. Looking at the 'visitors'. Having a close look they were needless to say hot. The brunette was a petite build, had long dark auburn corkscrewed locks. But her most striking feature was her deep emerald eyes. But the one that caught his eye was the Blonde. She was needless to say beautiful. She was a slender yet athletic build. Ocean blue eyes that gleamed trouble. Short straight dirty blonde locks. He was in a slight trans just looking at her, until Katherine spoke.

"So, now that's taken care of." Katherine said pretending not to have heard him; she walked over to stand beside the girls.

"I'd like you to meet some gals very dear to my heart." She said with pride." This is Anyalisa, "pointing to the dirty blonde. "And Esmeralda", pointing to the brunette." My daughters." Katherine said with a genuine smile. Damon had to take a step back hearing this. Katherine's daughters?

* * *

Sorry for the long wait will try to update faster but have 7 other stories to do as well so please be patient with me. Also for those who read Like Mother, like Daughter and Before the Turning next chapter will be up soon


End file.
